


wedding bells ring

by MarshmallowFudgeUp



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dan/Matt Proposal in the Backgound, Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Secret Santa, Some HCs, Vague Descriptions of Trauma, fluff is fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 00:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8946007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowFudgeUp/pseuds/MarshmallowFudgeUp
Summary: In which Matt finally decides to propose, Andrew brings up a good point, and Neil is dumbfounded. And so it goes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starshipsandsuperheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshipsandsuperheroes/gifts).



> I took part in the aftgexchange! This was written for starshipsandsuperheroes on tumblr. I hope you enjoy it :D <3
> 
> I'd love to hear some feedback! ^_^

**To: Neil**

**From: Matt**

im doing it tonite

**To: Matt**

**From: Neil**

Good luck. Not that you’ll need it.

**To: Neil**

**From: Matt**

shhh!!! dont jinx it dude! Dx

  
Neil rolled his eyes at the text. Only Matt would be nervous about proposing to a girl he’s been with for over a decade. Just the other day Dan was complaining about how Matt was taking forever to pop the question. Neil was almost relieved he’d no longer have to lend an ear to anxious what-ifs and longing grumbles.

Figuring he didn’t have to respond to Matt’s latest text, Neil carelessly tossed his phone aside. With that out of the way, he brought his attention back to the television. Subconsciously, he leaned into the body next to him. Andrew shifted slightly to accommodate his weight, bringing an arm around his shoulders.  He ran his fingers against the edge of Neil’s shirt sleeve, grazing at scarred skin.

Neil hummed softly at the touch. In Andrew’s lap, King Fluffykins twitched a little at the noise. Andrew gently smoothed King’s back, resting his spare hand against him.

Once everyone was settled again, Neil focused his attention back on _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_. Typically he wouldn’t watch TV-- especially a reality television program--  but today he was having a lazy afternoon. He got hooked on the show because of Allison, and Andrew was only there for Neil’s company. Not that Andrew would admit that without prompting. Instead he spent his time messing with Sir Fat Cat McCatterson.

“Who was that?” Andrew asked later, somewhat distracted. He was wiggling his toes against Sir’s soft belly. Predictably, he pounced on Andrew’s foot, biting at it like it was prey. Andrew didn’t even flinch.  
  
“Matt. He and Dan are getting engaged tonight.” Neil said offhandedly.

“Ah.” Andrew paused, raising his foot above Sir. “... You do realize Matt’ll probably make you his best man, right?”

It took a moment for Neil to process what Andrew suggested. But when it finally sunk in, he was speechless. Words taken, he stared at blond. Without even looking Andrew knew the idiot was staring again. That he was _staring_ with a pathetic sort of confusion at the fact that people wanted him around. It was sad, really-- and frankly annoying.

“But--” Neil protested weakly, licking his lips. Andrew sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Get it through that thick head of yours: people actually like you. I know it’s a hard concept for your peanut brain to understand, but it’s something you need to accept.”

Neil seemed to deflate, looking slightly chided. A minute passed as he came to terms with what Andrew said.

“I have no idea what role the best man plays in a wedding.” Neil admitted, glancing down at Sir. At that point the cat was gnawing at Andrew’s pant leg.

Neil never had time to think about weddings, let alone the traditions and details that went with them. Because thinking about weddings meant thinking about the future-- and that was something too painful to bear. For a majority of his life, he thought he wouldn’t have one.

“I’m sure you’ll figure it out as you go.”

Neil’s face twisted at the response. He knew Andrew was holding back on him. After all, he was Aaron’s best man. Maybe it was revenge for avoiding that whole mess. Neil had wanted no part in the awkward tension prompted by broken promises and old regrets.

“Hopefully… Hopefully he doesn’t ask me, then. I’m not good at all this-- this normal stuff.” After all, he was a runner for nearly eighteen years of his life. Even then, nine years later, Neil sometimes got the sensation of living a stranger’s life. A life that wasn’t really his. But only sometimes, and Andrew always brought him back to himself.

Andrew turned then, forgoing his act of disinterest. His hazel eyes were narrowed and his mouth was curved down. It was obvious even to Neil (who was dense as a doorknob) that his boyfriend had enough of him.

Neil flushed at the annoyance Andrew portrayed, a heat sparking within him. His spine straightened and his fingers were curled. Before he could stop himself, his mouth was already moving in defense.

“I get it. I’m not the rabbit anymore. You don’t have to remind me. I’m really out of my element here. Least you could do is be sympathetic. You know _I_ was when you were best man.”

If anything, Andrew’s mouth grew tighter.

“Why don’t you go get some info online, mister _sympathetic_.” Andrew threw back, and Neil swallowed. His jaw worked to take back his words, realizing what he said too late. But Andrew had dealt with this man for over a decade, and he knew how to handle sassy words. “Just shut up already.”

Unhesitating, Andrew cupped at Neil’s scarred cheek, bringing his face in close. With little prompting and an unspoken yes, Neil leaned in and crossed the distance between them.

In the past, their kisses were desperate. The passion and pain intermingled and combined to produce bruised lips and pounding hearts. As the years past, slowly-- slowly-- they softened. The harsh lines and day-old scars they carried inside and out shook them out of their skin. But after years of attentive trust growing and consent carefully given, their souls settled. And with the worn relief came an unexpected softness. A light press of lips, a quiet breath blown across a chin.

Their kiss then was one of understanding. Not quite soft, but never aggressive as it once was. Those days were behind them. They didn’t need to remember those days. They just needed to know them.

Neil pulled back after a tongue edged at the corner of his mouth, pale eyes apologetic. A sorry was not a word in their vocabulary. They’ve both heard too many sorrys.

Andrew sighed, leaning back against the cushion. King blinked sleepily at Neil from Andrew’s lap, disturbed awake by all the movement and talking. In the background Kim K was crying over an earring.

“You’ll be okay, Neil. You’ve been through worse.” And he was. So he slumped as well, head tucked against Andrew’s shoulder.

It wasn’t until later that night that Neil was reminded to check his phone.

**  
To: Neil**

**From: Matt**

she said yes!!!! :D :D :D !!!

**To: Neil**

**From: Matt**

hey do u wanna meet up sometime this week? i gotta ask u something :)

  
Neil paused, butterflies batting around his guts. But then he took a breath and replied.

**  
To: Matt**

**From: Neil**

Sure. And congratulations :)


End file.
